


To Remain

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poor Hux, Sadness, Snoke is a dick, Violent Death, cemetary, kylo is selfish, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren visits a graveyard and finds an artifact of great power.Written for Huxloween Prompt: Graveyard





	

Graveyards were no longer common in the galaxy. Most races had taken to burning their dead. Kylo supposed that it had something to do with so many dying during the near constant wars over the past centuries.

Years prior he had been searching for Jedi artifacts and he’d felt a presence from a small moon orbiting a completely deserted planet. From what he’d come to understand from speaking to the ghosts that haunted the moon’s graveyard, the planet had becoming unsuitable through constant mining. The atmosphere had stopped being breathable for most life. So those that did not die when the first earthquake cracked the planet’s surface and released toxic gas into the atmosphere had run, never to return. As such, the grave moon had been forgotten.

When he’d first landed he’d been surrounded by souls looking for comfort in their death. It had been overwhelming. The pain of death, the pain of being forgotten, the loneliness of the grave, all of it permeated the air. He’d knelt and meditated to center himself and spoken to many of the ghosts that came to him. Some did not speak common, but he could at least offer them empathy. It had taken days, Kylo not moving from the spot. When the deluge finally stopped he stumbled back into his ship to rest and eat. It had been a test of endurance.

He woke a day later to a shimmering presence standing over him. The ghost told him that much of his family had been buried here, and so when he finally felt his life draining from him he’d brought himself here to die. He guided Kylo to his tomb, it was a vault. He explained that he’d gone in, closed the door behind him and lied down on the slab surrounded by those he loved the most and died. Kylo asked if he could enter, and the force user nodded.

Kylo lifted the heavy stone door with the force and pushed it open. The air was stale and smelled of dust and moss. Through a small window in the back of the tomb the grey light of the planet filtered in. It illuminated the slab where the force user had died. His bones had long crumbled to dust but in the pile was the artifact that had drawn him. It was a silver ring inset with an amber stone. It emanated a power the Kylo had never known.

“Take it. Free me of this place. There is nothing left in this empty tomb but the ring and the dust of my bones.” The ghost whispered in his ear, his voice already fading. Kylo brushed away some of the bone dust and lifted the ring. The presence instantly dissipated leaving him only with the ghosts of the lost souls and the power of the ring. Kylo returned to his ship and vowed that he would return to this place whenever he could.

Throughout the years he had come to this place to meditate when he could. It was so peaceful. During the day the grey light fell across the stones and tombs and at night a gentle fog rolled around the moon’s surface. He spoke to the spirits, and slowly they began to disappear, finally at rest. He’d bring flowers and lay them at the foot of the stairs to the force user’s tomb as a remembrance.

The ring he’d been given had provided him with the power to prolong a life, he’d used it on occasion. When a prisoner was just on the brink of death he would stop their passing. Being caught between life and death was painful and they would give Kylo whatever they wanted if only for the mercy to be allowed to die. It gave him great joy to be able to play at being a god, to have a power that so many had never known.

But on the day Snoke had brought Hux and Kylo to his citadel he’d used the ring in a way he never expected. Before Kylo could react to protect his lover Snoke had with a wave of his hand thrown the General onto the upturned blade of a statue in his throne room. As Hux hung from the statue dying Kylo turned his lightsaber on his master, destroying the old monster once and for all. He pulled his lover down and held Hux to his chest. Kylo told his General that he would never let him die. He carried the General on the brink of death to his ship and left the Citadel, leaving the order to crumble in the absence of their leadership.

“What manner of force sorcery is this Kylo?” Hux groaned in the agony of being caught between life and death.

“I will keep you alive with me. We are going to my peaceful place,” Kylo whispered, eyes wild and terrified. He was so wired, he felt exhausted and elated all at once. It was terrifying.

When Kylo landed he pulled Hux from the shuttle. Instantly he was surrounded with the few remaining souls. They cried out in horror at the creature before them. A thing that was neither alive nor dead. They screamed out words of curse and called Hux an abomination. Hux didn’t react, unable to see them but he shivered feeling the cold of their presence around them.

Kylo dragged Hux to the tomb of the fallen force user and took him inside. He’d kissed his pale lips and layed him across the stone slab in the center of the tomb.

“Let me die. Please , Kylo,” Hux groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“No,” he whispered, brushing Hux’s hair from his sweaty brow. He turned and left the tomb, sliding the door closed behind him with the force. Hux would not be able to lift the stone slab himself. Before he went to wander the grave moon he heard Hux wailing through the window and him pounding his fists on the door.

For days Kylo wandered the moon, his mind simultaneously in agony and ecstasy. He was enraptured by his power to keep Hux with him even though he should by all rights perished from his injuries. His agony, however, came from the sound of Hux’s screaming in his mind and begging to be released.

As he wandered he felt his own life force draining. He’d always felt the pull of death when he used the ring, but he had thought it to be nothing more than the reaper himself calling to him to let the soul be released. Now he realized that a bit of himself was being pulled away for every moment he held on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the water of river he’d knelt to drink from. More than half of his hair had gone white and he’d aged dramatically, his boyish face being that of an ancient man. He knew he could not last for much longer.

He returned to the tomb. Lifting the door aside and entering. Hux had long ago lost his voice from his screaming and sat at the foot of the slab in the tomb sobbing with no sound. He looked up at Kylo with red eyes, his mouth hanging open. He was disturbed by the face he found before him. He recognized Kylo, but couldn’t believe how he’d aged. For Kylo it had been days but Hux believed it to be years. Every moment of pain felt like an eon. Kylo knelt and pulled Hux into his arms, closing the door behind him.

“I have given my own life force to keep you here,” he explained, laying Hux on the slab. Hux continued to cry. “And for that I am not sorry.” He said, climbing onto the slab himself and pulling Hux to his chest. Hux didn’t have the strength to struggle.

“I’ll never forgive you.” Hux croaked. He was able to summon just enough strength for those words. Kylo gripped him tighter.

“I know.” He answered, tears running down his face. Behind Hux’s back he pushed the ring from his finger and watched Hux’s eyes slide closed in the dim light. Kylo wailed and wailed long into the night until finally he felt the last thread of life force slide from his body and his spirit entered the force.


End file.
